Juste des Mots
by Castielific
Summary: parfois une simple chose peut s’avérer très dure pour certains


JUSTE DES MOTS

Auteur : sganzy

e-mail : (n'hésitez pas !)

disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous

spoiler : tout sauf pete et mort de daniel

genre : romance

résumé : parfois une simple chose peut s'avérer très dure pour certains

note de l'auteur : c'est assez bizarre je crois, mais bon…

bisous : à tous ceux qui me connaissent (et qui m'apprécient)

bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

« je t'aime ». Trois mots. 7 lettres. 4 voyelles, 3 consonnes. De simples mots, pourtant si durs à prononcer. 7 lettres simples qui réunies changerait une vie.

**« Je t'aime » ça à l'air si simple. Pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Ces mots me font peur. A mon souvenir je ne les ai même jamais prononcés. J'aurais pu pourtant. J'aurais dû. Si j'avais osé les prononcer, alors peut-être serais-je encore marié. Qui sait ?**

**Personne.**

**Et puis, je ne veux pas me lancer dans la valse des « si ». Ça ne change rien de s'apitoyer sur le passé. **

**À présent je veux me concentrer sur le futur, sur le futur que je vais choisir. Pour avoir celui dont je rêve depuis longtemps déjà, peut-être suffirait-il que je prononce ces mots à la bonne personne. **

**A elle.**

**Mais comment savoir ?**

**Peut-être ne m'aime-t-elle pas. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de dire « je t'aime » pour la première fois, et ne recevoir aucun amour en retour. **

**Mais pourtant…si je ne lui dis pas à elle, à qui le dirais-je ? **

**Elle est la seule que j'aime. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un amour si profond que celui que je ressens pour elle. Elle est la seule qui mérite que je prenne la peine de dire « je t'aime ». **

**Elle est la seule à qui je ne mentirais pas en le disant.**

**Il faut que je lui dise. Peu importe les conséquences. Peu importe les souffrances.**

**Il faut qu'elle sache.**

**Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir jamais dit « je t'aime ».**

**Je ne veux pas vivre sans que personne sache que je l'aime réellement. Je veux dire, je veux crier que je l'aime. **

**Tout le monde doit savoir. **

**Ainsi peut-être une personne se rappela de l'amour que je ressens pour elle. Même si ce n'est pas elle.**

**Il faut que les gens sachent. Je veux que les gens me regardent en m'enviant d'aimer à ce point. Je veux que, pour une fois, on voit ce qu'il y a au plus profond de moi. **

**Oui. Il faut qu'ils sachent.**

**Mais qui sont-ils ? Comment leur dire ? Comment les faire écouter ? Leur faire comprendre à quel point je peux l'aimer ? Personne ne peut comprendre. Cet amour est bien trop immense, infini. Moi-même je ne peux en comprendre l'étendue. Personne ne peut comprendre.**

**Pourtant il faut que je le dise. Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour. Les mots sont dans ma gorge, au bord de mes lèvres, je ne pourrais plus les retenir. Il est temps pour moi de les prononcer enfin. Ils ont tellement attendus, ils sont prêt à être libérés, criés même.**

**Oui je vais les dire.**

………………

**Ça y est j'y suis. **

**Le centre commercial le plus grand de la ville.**

**Il est plein à craquer. Des milliers de gens se bousculent, se frôlent et ne se voient pas. **

**Des milliers de gens qui vont découvrir mon plus grand secret.**

**Comment les faire écouter ? **

**Ils sont tellement concentrés sur ce point invisible devant eux, qu'ils ne me verront même pas.**

**Peu leur importe ma présence, ma vie, ma mort et mon calvaire.**

**A cet instant tout ce qui compte pour eux est de vider leur porte-feuille, de remplir leur caddie de tout et n'importe quoi. **

**Et dire que je passe mes journées à tenter de les sauver, alors qu'eux n'en n'ont cure de ma vie, de la vie de leur voisin, même de la vie de leurs amis.**

**Pour cette masse d'Hommes seul compte eux-même et les objets qui pourraient leur servir pendant un millième de seconde. **

**Je risque ma vie tous les jours pour un peuple individualiste et matérialiste. **

**Voilà ce qu'est ma vie : inutile.**

**Du moins elle l'était. A présent tout va changer. Je vais enfin commencer à vivre la vraie vie. Je vais enfin montrer que moi je peux vivre pleinement. Je vais leur prouver qu'il suffit d'aimer pour être heureux. **

**Mais comment ?**

……………

**Comment ça marche ce bidule ?**

**« Allo, y a quelqu'un ? »**

**Ça marche pas.**

…………

**Tiens un petit bouton rouge, ça doit être ça. **

**« Hello…. »**

**Ça y est ma voix a résonné dans tout le magasin. **

**Pendant une seconde, la foule s'est faite silencieuse, s'est arrêtée de marcher. Pendant une seconde seulement.**

**La voilà qui repart à la recherche de rien. **

**Ça ne fait rien. Je vais le dire. le dire ? **

**Je ne peux pas dire ces précieux mots dans le vide. Je ne veux pas les gâcher. Non. **

**Cette idée était idiote. C'est à elle que je dois les dire. Ces inconnus ne sauraient pas comprendre l'importance de ces mots. Beaucoup trop d'entre eux les prononce à tort et à travers. Ils ne savent même plus leur signification. **

**Elle seule les comprendra.**

**« Mon colonel ? »**

**Voilà que j'entends sa voix. **

**Là, seul sur une estrade d'un grand magasin, devant un micro, aveugle aux yeux de tous, jack o'neill est en train de se transformer en jeanne d'arc.**

**« Mon colonel, qu'est ce que vous faites ? »**

**« Pitié lâche moi jeanne ! »**

**« jeanne ? Mon colonel vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? »**

**Tiens une main.**

**Pourtant jeanne d'arc ne faisait qu'entendre des voix, à mon souvenir elle ne voyait et ne sentait pas de main sur son bras.**

**Alors…..**

**Oh bon sang elle est là ! Elle doit me prendre pour un taré. **

**Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort… **

**D'habitude je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose, pourtant j'en ai vu croyez moi, mais serais-ce un signe ? Elle, devant moi, au moment où je m'apprêtais à dévoiler mon amour secret dans le vent…enfin dans la clim'.**

**Alors c'est ça. **

**C'est le moment.**

**Je dois lui dire. **

**Maintenant. **

**Ou jamais.**

**Dans un sens jamais c'est pas si mal, ça sonne bien, ça…..roh non jack ! Tu ne vas pas être lâche ! Cette fois tu vas lui dire.**

**« Mon colonel qui est jeanne ? »**

**Elle fait une drôle de moue. **

**Serait-elle jalouse ? Non arrêtes de rêver mon vieux, elle vient juste de se rendre compte que tu es complètement cinglée.**

**Elle fronce les sourcils. Nom d'un serpent qu'elle est belle ! La plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu. **

**Ses yeux….ils sont tellement bleus, tellement profond, tellement….fixés sur les miens….je fonds…..**

……**.**

……..

………

**Gros soupir. Voilà qu'elle détourne le regard. Ses joues rosissent légèrement, je n'aurais peut-être pas du la fixer comme ça. Mais comment faire autrement. Elle m'a envoûtée. Littéralement ensorcelée.**

**Elle a vraiment l'air gênée. Normal je ne l'ai toujours pas quitté du regard.**

**Allez o'neill dit quelque chose !**

**« Belle journée n'est ce pas ? »**

**Ok. Phrase type du mec qui ne sait pas quoi dire. T'aurais mieux fait de te taire.**

**Tiens elle sourit. Bon sang ce qu'elle est belle !**

**Tiens alzheimer doit pas être loin, je commence à me répéter.**

**« Vous êtes magnifique »**

**Tapage de tête contre mur intérieur.**

**Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?**

**Je ferais mieux de me couper la langue parfois….quoique non. On sait jamais qu'un jour, par miracle, elle m'embrasse, ma langue pourrait être bien utile. **

**Mais qu'est ce que je me raconte moi ? **

**Retapage de tête contre mur intérieur.**

**Ses joues sont rouges à présent. **

**Ça lui va bien. **

**Remarque pour moi tout lui va bien…**

**« Que faites vous là ? »**

**Où ? **

**Ah oui mince c'est vrai !**

**J'ai encore le micro à la main.**

**Je lui dis ou je lui dis pas. **

**Je lui dis. **

**Je lui dis pas.**

**Je lui dis.**

**Je lui dis pas. **

**Je lui dis.**

**Non, je lui dis pas.**

**Si, je lui dis. **

**Oh et puis non je lui dis pas. **

**Je lui….**

**« A ou B ? »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Vous choisissez A ou B carter ? »**

**Elle semble ne pas comprendre. Faudra qu'elle s'y habitue je suis pas un type banal moi.**

**« Pourquoi ça mon colonel ? »**

**« J'ai une décision à prendre. »**

**Ok. **

**Alors A je lui dis et B je lui dis pas. **

**Ou le contraire.**

**Non A je….roh flûte je sais pas moi.**

**Allez cette fois je lui dis si elle dit….**

**« B »**

**B ?**

**Mince j'avais pas encore choisi ce que représentait B. **

**Attends voir….**

**B comme…**

**Bigoudi ? Bateau ? Ballon ? Bonheur ? **

**Oui c'est pas mal ça.**

**Bonheur, bisou,…B c'est bien ça. **

**Remarque dans A y a Amour, ami ?**

**Non pas amis.**

**B c'est parfait. **

**Donc….il faut que je lui dise.**

**Allez je me lance.**

**« C…. »**

**grrr j'y arrive pas.**

**« Sa…. »**

**Ça y est à présent elle est convaincu que je suis complètement barge. **

**Mais comment voulez-vous que je lui dise avec ces grands yeux océans qui m'interrogent, avec cette bouche envoûtant si prêt qu'elle me fait perdre la tête. **

**Non je n'y arriverais pas.**

**Ça à l'air si simple à la télé. « Je t'aime » par ci, « je t'aime » par là. Ça se voit que c'est du cinéma. Je voudrais bien voir un de ces acteurs de film à l'eau de rose à ma place. **

**Elle se mord les lèvres. **

**Bon sang qu'elle est belle ! Alzheimer prend le dessus….**

**Elle attend. **

**Il faut que je le fasse.**

**« Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose mon colonel ? »**

**Oui **

**« Non »**

**Idiot ! Imbécile ! bien sûr que oui tu voulais lui dire quelque chose ! **

**« Bon ben je vais…. »**

**« À part que je t'…..trouve plus le rayon pêche. »**

**Quoi ? Pitoyable !**

**« Le rayon pêche ? »**

**Bien sûr que non, c'est une excuse bidon. **

**D'ailleurs vu la tête qu'elle fait elle doit s'en douter.**

**« Oui mais ça va aller…merci carter »**

**Elle sourit. **

**Bon sang ce qu'elle est b….magnifique. Alzheimer tu ne m'auras pas !**

**« Bien. Je vais y aller alors. Au revoir mon colonel »**

**Ne pars pas.**

**« Au revoir carter »**

**Je….**

**Suis…**

**Nul !**

**Je suis le plus nul !**

**Elle était là, tout près et j'ai été….lâche.**

**Et maintenant elle part.**

**Je n'aurais probablement plus d'occasion, plus le courage et la motivation de lui dire « je t'aime ». **

**C'était maintenant ou jamais….**

**Ça sera jamais.**

**C'est….**

**Pas encore fini !**

**« Je t'aime ! »**

**Elle continue de s'éloigner.**

**Elle n'a pas entendu.**

**Et c'est ainsi que jack o'neill gâcha son premier « je t'aime ». **

**Qu'est ce que…qui s'est ce mec. ?**

**Pousse tes sales pattes de ma sam toi ! **

**Non mais….qu'est ce que….non ! Il n'a pas le droit de lui murmurer quoi que ça soit à l'oreille ! **

**Elle est à moi espèce de….qu'est ce qui le fait sourire comme ça ? Pourquoi il me sourit ? j'le connais pas moi ce type.**

**Et….pourquoi elle aussi me regarde ? Pourquoi ses yeux brillent-ils ? **

**Qu'est ce que ce salaud d'inconnu lui a dit ?**

**Il va voir ce….je rêve où il vient de la pousser vers moi.**

**Ils viennent vers moi.**

**Elle n'a pas intérêt à me le présenter, ou je vais avoir du mal à retenir mon poing.**

**Ça y est elle est là. **

**A moins d'un mètre de moi.**

**Cet homme aussi. **

**Son sourire est sur le point de toucher ses oreilles. **

**Il…se penche vers moi ? Pourquoi ?**

**« Répétez lui ce que vous venez de dire au lieu de rester planter là »**

**Il me fait un clin d'œil.**

**Il part.**

**Il a raison.**

**Sam semble passionnée par mes chaussures. **

**Moi par les siennes.**

**Allez jack ! C'est maintenant ! T'as pas le choix ! **

**C'est ça ou des regrets jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.**

**Expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire un grand coup et…**

**« Je t'aime »**

**Ça alors, je l'ai dit ! J'ai réussi ! hip hip hip ! hour…**

**Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ? **

**Ne me dites pas qu'elle a pas entendue. **

**Oh non ! Non non non ! Je l'ai dit ! Elle ne peut pas ne pas avoir entendu ! **

**Tiens elle a bouger.**

**Elle a…hoqueté ?**

**Ma main va se poser sur sa joue. **

**Elle est chaude et douce. Elle est parfaite. **

**Sam relève doucement les yeux vers moi. **

**Une larme entre en contact avec mon pouce.**

**« Non. Non, ne pleurez pas. Je…je ne veux pas que vous pleuriez. »**

**Alors c'est donc ça.**

**Dire « je t'aime » fait pleurer ? **

**Peut-être n'aurais-je dû le taire alors.**

**Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir**

**« Carter je vous interdis de pleurer…c'est un ordre carter arrêtez »**

**Génial t'as rien trouver de mieux à dire crétin ?**

**Elle sourit. Bon sang ce qu'elle est…ok je me tais…je le dirais…enfin penserais pas….mais bon sang ce qu'elle est belle…**

**« Ne pleurez pas »**

**« Désolé de vous désobéir mon colonel, mais je ne peux pas me retenir »**

**« C'est pas si dur pourtant. Regardez j'y arrive bien moi »**

**Plus pour longtemps. **

**Allez jack, t'es un dur ! Tu vas pas chialer quand même ! **

**Cette fois c'est elle qui pose sa main sur ma joue. **

**Son regard croise le mien, je suis fini. **

**Jack o'neill n'existe plus, il vient de se transformer en une flaque sur le sol du paradis, liquéfié sur place.**

**Sa bouche…elle semble si près, si tentante, si….**

……

……**.**

……..

……..

……..

…….

……..

…….

……..

……..

**waouh ça c'est un baiser ! D'ailleurs j'ai bien envie de recommencer sur le champs !**

**Et vu son regard….elle aussi.**

**FIN **


End file.
